Doomsday (After War)
Character Info Doomsday is a rampaging, seemingly mindless, murdering monster who killed Superman. He is the result of Kryptoniangenetic engineering gone awry. In "The Death of Superman" comic storyline in which he first appeared, Doomsday mysteriously bashed his way out of a metallic holding cell miles underground, dug his way up, and began senselessly killing and destroying everything he saw. His motives were initially unknown, but his nature was obvious; He was incredibly powerful, merciless, and seemingly unstoppable. He easily defeated the justice league before confronting Superman. However, After his death from Pearl Star before the Mistake event in the Kingdom Hearts Saga, His body would be ended up in the Soul Orbs with the Face of Fear before he transformed into the Guardian of the Souls. After time have pass, The guardian decided to revive Doomsday with the biggest different of removing his mindset so he wouldn't cause any more destruction. After everyone was revive, Doomsday was re-educated and was set to hold both Fluttershy and Patricia the Skunk mind in order to make him a kind protector. Now working on keeping Fluttershy safe from the danger ahead. Backstory Different from his more canon universe, This version of Doomsday was from the Warzone Universe where Human and Monsters was still in war. He was made by Winston and Alphys with the help of Sally to bring the human child "Chara" back to life with the blood and DNA of both her, Along with Asriel Dreemurr, King Asgore Dreemurr and the leader of the human army. With the blood and dna combine, It was thought to be a success. But cause of how monsterous Chara soul was, Now mix with Asriel and the hate of both the human leader and Asgore. It become a monster of pure destruction, Only have his own craving for Genocide. He torn the world apart and set off to another universe. Appears in Main Story *Doomsday Saga (Debut) *Kingdom Hearts Saga (Revive and Reform) *Doomfist Saga (Main Protagonist) Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members (Only in the Warzone Dimension) *Winston (Creator) *Alphys (Creator) *Sally (Part Time Creator) *Chara (By Blood) *Asriel Dreemurr (By Dust) *King Asgore Dreemurr (By DNA) *Leader of the Human Army (By DNA) Family Members (Normal Dimension) *Chara (Former Caretaker) *Fluttershy (Current Caretaker) Friends *Patricia the Skunk *Sukanku Star *Pearl Star Enemies *His Former Self Ability TBA Trivia * This version of Doomsday is completely different from his original and past self as he no longer hold the same mind as Chara, Given that he was re-educated since his death. * Doomsday was the only person with an After War appearance. This would change with future characters including Mei. ** Mei used to also had an after war appearance back when she turned evil over her guilt of causing the Mistake. She would change back after being saved by Sanford, only to return after her old outfit was destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Different from Original Category:Heroes Category:Former Villain Category:Monster Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Unknown Gender Category:Unknown Age Category:Hybrid Category:Demon Category:Revived Category:Brute Category:Side Characters Category:After War